bronysfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Applejack
Applejack es una poni terrestre y una de las personajes principales de la serie My Little Pony:la magia de la amistad.Su mayor sueño es subir sus ventas. Applejack creció trabajando en la granja de manzanas de su familia y quizás por ello es la amiga más racional y responsable de Twiligh Sparkle. Trabaja en la granja Sweet Apple Acres con su abuela, la Abuela Smith, su hermano mayor Bighttp://es.mlp.wikia.com/wiki/Big_MacintoshMacintosh, su hermana menor Apple Boom y su mascota Winona. Representa el elemento de la Honestidad. Applejack es una poni honesta y leal con un acento y estilo sureño debido a la forma en que están peinadas su cola y crin, y además su sombrero le da un parecido de vaquerita. Ella aprecia mucho a Twilight ya que en el episodio'' La Magia De La Amistad,Parte 2'' le dice: "No te dejaremos ir sola a ese lugar, para eso siempre están las amigas". Personalidad Ética De Trabajo Applejack es una poni muy confiable y muy trabajadora aunque algunas veces muy cabeza dura en cuanto a hacer las cosas por su propia cuenta, lo que la lleva a meterse en situaciones que le son difíciles de resolver por sí misma. Ella las emprende con la cosecha anual de manzanas por su propia cuenta mientras su hermano Big Macintosh se recupera de una herida en Temporada de cosecha. Bic Macintosh le expresa calmadamente su preocupación acerca de que coseche cientos de manzanas ella sola, pero Applejack lo hace callar bruscamente a él y su "matemática complicada", y decide seguir de todos modos mientras aún se da el tiempo de ayudar a sus amigas en varias tareas. Después de desviar a una estampida que se dirigía hacia Ponyville, los habitantes celebraron una ceremonia en su honor, donde sus amigas cercanas exaltaron su gran voluntad para ayudar a cualquiera. Ella recibe su trofeo sin mucha fanfarria y regresa a su cosecha de manzanas, extenuándose peligrosamente, y rechaza repetidamente los muchos ofrecimientos de ayuda de Twilight. Eventualmente se termina desmayando al ver la cantidad de manzanos que aún tiene que cosechar, y finalmente se deshace de su orgullo y acepta la ayuda de sus amigas. Honestidad Applejack representa el Elemento de la Armonía de la Honestidad. Twilight Sparkle lo deduce en La Magia De La Amistad,Parte 2, explicando que Applejack demostró su honestidad cuando enfrentaron sus desafíos contra Nightmare Moon. A Applejack le es muy difícil ir contra su honestidad natural en Fiesta Para Una, cuando tiene que mentir acerca de por qué no puede ir a la fiesta post-cumpleaños de Gummy. Se pone a sudar y sonríe nerviosamente al ser cuestionada por Pinkie Pie, aun cuando tiene la excusa más creíble, ir a cosechar manzanas. Cuando es corrompida por la influencia de Discord, Applejack se volvió una mentirosa compulsiva, lanzándoles golpes hirientes y sarcásticos a sus amigas. Cuando Discord la corrompe y se vuelve gris, su sombrero también se vuelve gris. Al principio sus mentiras no son especialmente convincentes o maliciosas, pero con el tiempo se hacen más ridículas y dañinas. Ella es la primer poni curada de su corrupción por Twilight, y una de las primeras cosas que hace es pedir perdón. Mal Genio Aunque normalmente Applejack es amable y considerada, algunas veces le falta paciencia con el comportamiento agresivo o grosero y lo regresa por igual, especialmente con Rainbow Dash. En Una Noche Difíl, deja que su altercado con Rarity arruine la pijamada de Twilight, y en Amigas Otoñales se permite a sí misma ser tan poco limpia como Rainbow Dash con tal de ganarle. Enthumb|Applejack denegando la ayuda de Twilight ambas situaciones, sin embargo, demuestra ser una mejor poni al ser la primera en ofrecer disculpas. Se pone a discutir con rapidez con Rainbow Dash en el episodio En El Oeste, empeorando la tensión entre el pueblo de Appleloosa y la tribu de búfalos. A pesar de la falta de paciencia de las otras ponis con Fluttershy en El Dragón Durmiente, Applejack tiene la voluntad de tomar el camino largo alrededor de la montaña con ella con tal de apoyarla. A menudo contiene a Rainbow Dash tomándola de la cola cuando ésta está a punto de hacer algo precipitado, por ejemplo los capítulos La Mgia De La Amistad Primera Parte y Segunda Parte, El Boleto Extra, El Dragón Durmiente y La Super Veloz Exprimidora 6000. Habilidades Atletismo ' Applejack posee habilidades atléticas extraordinarias. Ella es fuerte y muy hábil. A menudo Rainbow Dash y ella discuten acerca de quién es más atlética, tal como se ve en la Competencia del Poni de Hierro en ''Amigas Otoñales, en donde sus varias hazañas atléticas atraen a una multitud considerable. Ella también es muy hábil con el lazo, demostrando sus manejo del laceo en Temporada de cosecha,Detectives Presumidos,Una Noche Difícil, Amigas Otoñales, y'' El Regreso De La Armonía,Parte 2''. En La Misteriosa Yegua Bienhechora, Applejack se refiere a sus patas traseras izquierda y derecha como "Cascos Mc. Fuerte" y "Patadas McGee" respectivamente. '''Cocina Applejack es descrita por Pinkie Pie como "una de las mejores reposteras de todas" en Temporada de cosecha. Aun así, se la muestra creando distintos tipos de alimentos y postres, utilizando manzanas como el ingrediente principal, y arma un puesto de comida en La Mejor Noche De La Historia. Ella tiene una mentalidad empresarial, utilizando su tiempo en la Gran Gala del Galope para armar dicho puesto y usar el dinero ganado para beneficiar a su familia. En un episodio previo, El Boleto Extra, Applejack le describe a Twilight cómo quiere armar un puesto de comida en la Gala para juntar dinero y poder reemplazar la vieja cadera de la Abuela Smith. La Princesa Celestia le encarga a Applejack la comida en "Una Boda En Canterlot" y cuando hace sus postres y le da uno para probar a Twilight, ésta cambia al instante su actitud dejando ver la gran habilidad que tiene Applejack con la comida.thumb|Applejack Arreando a un grupo de vacas junto a Winona Arreo Ella es una muy buena pastora, y es la primera opción de Twilight cuando busca una manera de arrear a los Parasprites sacándolos fuera de Ponyville en La Plaga Del Siglo. Logra detener una estampida de vacas en el episodio Temporada De Cosecha sólo con la ayuda de su perra pastora, Winona. Cosecha De Manzanas Sus habilidades al cosechar manzanas al patearlas con sus patas traseras, son magníficas, aun cuando se encontraba extraordinariamente privada de sueño, normalmente era capaz de botar todas las manzanas de un árbol de una sola patada mientras dejaba el árbol aparentemente intacto en Temporada De Cosecha. En comparación, los residentes de Appleloosa sólo botan unas pocas manzanas por patada en el episodio En El Oeste. Música En "Una boda en Canterlot" Applejack es mostrada a través de una fotografía tocando el violín, y en "La Plaga del Siglo" Pinkie Pie le pide a Applejack prestada una armónica, por lo que sethumb|280px|Applejack tocando el violín en Una Boda En Canterlot puede inferir que Applejack toca la armónica también. En el capítulo de la cuarta temporada "Pinkie Apple Pie", en la canción "We are apples to the core" Applejack está tocando el banjo. Se puede ver que a Applejack le gusta la música country y muestra una gran habilidad al interpretarla. Su voz (en la versión original) se caracteriza por ser algo grave pero dulce, y también puede entonar melodías elegantes (Al estilo Rarity) como lo podemos apreciar en la canción "What my cutie mark is telling me" donde al desempeñarse en el trabajo de Rarity, logra una nota perfecta en el verso "My destiny is not pretty, but is what my cuite mark is telling me", y al finalizar la canción, Rarity: "Is got to be", Fluttershy: "Is got to be" Pinkie Pie: "My destiny" Applejack: "My destinyyyyyy" alcanza una nota perfecta cantando en un estilo más elegante. Cutie Mark En'' Llamada De La Chica'', Applejack le dice a su hermana Apple Bloom que ella fue la última de su clase en conseguir su Cutie Mark, algo que parece ser común en la familia. En'' Crónicas De La Amistad'', ella le cuenta a las En Llamada De La Chica, Applejack le dice a su hermana Apple Bloom que ella fue la última de su clase en conseguir su Cutie Mark, algo que parece ser común en la familia. En Crónicas De La Amistad, ella le cuenta a las Cutie Mark Crusaders la historia de cómo ella consiguió su Cutie Mark.thumb|La Cutie Mark de Applejack Comienza con una joven Applejack dejando la granja para vivir con sus parientes de clase alta, los Orange, en la gran ciudad llamada Manehattan (un juego de palabras en inglés basado en una ciudad del mundo real, Manhattan). Sin embargo, una vez que llega ahí, se le hace difícil encajar y termina añorando su casa terriblemente. El arcoíris dejado por la estela de la rain-plosión sónica de Rainbow Dash la lleva de regreso a casa hacia la granja. Una vez allí, se da cuenta de que ella realmente pertenece allí, y al final consigue su Cutie Mark.Comienza con una joven Applejack dejando la granja para vivir con sus parientes de clase alta, los Orange, en la gran ciudad llamada Manehattan (un juego de palabras en inglés basado en una ciudad del mundo real, Manhattan). Sin embargo, una vez que llega ahí, se le hace difícil encajar y termina añorando su casa terriblemente. El arcoíris dejado por la estela de la rain-plosión sónica de Rainbow Dash la lleva de regreso a casa hacia la granja. Una vez allí, se da cuenta de que ella realmente pertenece allí, y al final consigue su Cutie Mark. La Cutie Mark de Applejack son 3 manzanas, eso representa que sería la heredera de Sweet Apple Acres. Galería Applejack (Grand Galloping Gala).png|Applejack en La Gran Gala Del Galope Applejakie.png Crystal_Applejack_6.png|Applejack en su verción de cristal mlp_fim___baby_applejack_vector_by_drawingdye-d5ow003.png|Applejack de bebe applejack___filly_by_hawk9mm-d577oaz.png|Applejack de pequeña royal_wedding__applejack_by_jennieoo-d4w46i4.png|Applejack en Una Boda En Canterlot apple_jack_and_applebloom_by_stabzor-d4gfuiz.png|Applejack junto a su hermana Apple Boom human_applejack_by_bubblestormx-d5w7vb2.png|Applejack en Ecuestria Girls applejack__human____wondercolts_attire_by_caliazian-d6cn62e.png Applejack_and_Big_McIntosh_angry_S2E23.png|Applejack junto a su hermano Big Macintosh La_familia_.jpg|Applejack junto a toda su familia Los_Apple.png|El circulo marqua lo que podrian ser los supuestos padres de Applejack y sus hermanos applejack_honesty_by_makintosh91-d4mchdw.png|Applejack con su collar de los elementos de la armonía applejack_lasso_trick_by_teiptr-d5dgl08.png|Applejack con su lazo applejack_vector_by_patekoro-d4rgywi.png Applejack_clapping_EG.png Applejack_hibrido.png|Applejack en su version de híbrido en Ecuestria Girls Categoría:Personajes Principales